Jason and Sam(I Remeber)
by crystalgaylemiller21
Summary: This is my take on how it could have went down when Jason started to get his memories back!
1. Chapter 1

Jason and Sam (The Reveal)  
This is how i think that the reveal could have went!

Jason was talking to Elizabeth about the wedding and how everything would go down and then all of a sudden Jason felt a small tug on his pant leg and looked down to find Danny standing there and he had started to love the little one almost if he was like his own. Elizabeth was standing there with a worried look on her face wondering if spending so much time with Danny would make him remember that he is actually his father. Then all of a sudden Jason looks up to see Sam running around the corner to try and catch Danny.

Danny you know you cant just run off like that, we have talked about it many says out of breath

I know mommy but i seen Jake and had to come see him. Sweetheart all u had to do was say something and i would have brought you over to him. She then looks up at Jake and he has a puzzling look on his face. What is the matter?  
Idk what it is but i just had a flash of something in my head and idk maybe it could have been a memory or could have been something else. Says a very confused Jake

Well what was it and maybe if you talk about it maybe more will come to you, Sam say hopeful for her friend really hoping that he can get his life back on track

You know I am his fiance so maybe it would be best if maybe he talked to me about it and we can work through it together. Elizabeth inturpetted

As much as i would love to talk you about it Elizabeth what i had a flash about was Danny and Sam so i think that i would be best if me and Sam talked. So if you dont mind i am going to go on a walk with Sam and Danny and talk about it

But why would you be having flashes of Danny and Sam. Elizabeth ask

I dont know, But i am thinking that maybe if i talk to her about it that maybe she could help me understand what it is

Ok. I will see you when you get home. She says walking away clearly not happy at all.

So what is that you saw and how is that you think that i can help you.

All i know what I saw it felt so real, All i seen was you can me and some blonde woman standing on the roof of the hospital and she was holding a baby over the side of the building and you kept yelling "give me my baby back" and the all of a sudden the lady jumps over the side of the building and i get there just in time and catch what i am guessing to be a baby danny. He finally looks up from explaining everything to see Sam with her eyes full of tears. "Whats wrong"

There is no way that it is possible that you could remember that because the only perso that was on the top of that building was me Heather and OMG... You cant be him. I lost him, He has been gone for 2 years and there is no way possible

Sam please tell me who else was on that roof with you, Cause if it was only one other person and i am remembering it then that has to be who i am..

But you cant be that person.

Why cant i be that person?

Because that would make you my husband and dannys father, Because Jason was the only other person on top of that building with us that night,

Sam i really need your help in trying to figure out if its who i really am

She was just standing there staring at him..

SAM! Jake yells

There are a few options... We could have you tested against danny, but i dont want to get his hopes up that you could be his daddy and then it turn out that you are not him, and then there is little jake but i just dont think that Elizabeth would let that happen

Well then what other options do we have.

Well they have Jasons DNA in the criminal database and we could have them to test it against that,

Lets go give it a try.

They both walk quickly toward Sams car and luckily they run into Molly and Sam asks her if she could watch him for awhile there is something important that they needed to go do. Luckily she agrees to so she is taking danny back to the park to get ice cream. They head over to the hospital and she is trying to find a dr that she knows really well then all of a sudden her brother walks around the corner.

Lucas! Sam Yells

What the hell Sam you scared the crap out of me

I need a really really big favor

What is it that you need?

I need you to test Jakes DNA against someones that is in the criminal database to see if it is a match, and i need to kinda put a rush on the results if there is anyway possible

Lucas looks at Jake. Do you think that you know who you are?

I remembered something and if it is true then my family has been right by my side the whole time. He says as he looks down at Sam.

Lucas was a little confused but once he caught the glance that Jake was giving Sam, he put 2 and 2 together. Step into this room and let me get a swab and i will get them to the lab and tell them to put a rush on them. It could take up to an hour but

Jake then cuts in...We are not going anywhere

Alright then. Lucas gets what he needs and leaves to take them to the lab.

Sam and Jake has been sitting the room for almost 20 mins and have not said one word to each other. She was thinking how could this be possible. While he was over there thinking could he really have 2 sons and if so he was so close with the people in that town and that could be reason why all connected so quickly... They were his family

Its like the word family trigged something.. Because he got another flash and this time it was of him and sam they were making love to each other so passionately,it seemed as if they held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. He came back to, to see Sam standing right in front of him trying to get his attention

Hey where did you go right then?

I think that i had another memory and this time it was of me and you

What was it? if you dont me asking

Well we were making love and it just felt like it was so passionate and it felt like we never wanted to let go. That the kind of love that we had is not a love that everyone gets to experience;

Sam once again had tears pouring from her eyes

Right as Sam was about to start talking Lucas walks in and they both stare at him and then look down at the paper in his hands and then back at each other.

Well did you find out who i am

I did and seems that the vision you had...you had it for a reason because it is that your memories are coming back to you...Jason

Ok well that still doesnt give me ...wait a min did you just call me Jason Too Be Continued! 


	2. Chapter 2

I have been told that i am copying someones story, i havent read any like this and i am just coming up with ideas as i go! But if there is similarities it happens but i garuntee you that they are not exactly the same! If you dont like it dont read it!

Jason and Sam were walking out of the hospital and both could not believe what her brother had told them. The man that she had come to know as Jake Doe and was her best friend. And now it all makes sense the reason why they connected so easily and why she felt so close to him and she felt she needed to be there for him. As for Jason was going through his mind is why was it so hard for him to remember the life that he had with Sam giving all the time that he had spent with her. Sam was his wife but he was engaged to Elizabeth and he loved her. He knew had to tell her and honestly he didnt know how she was going to take it. Obviously she was not going to happy because they couldnt get married, he was already a married man.

Finally Sam spoke up. "What are you going to do?" Jason "I honestly have no idea...but i understand now why is was so easy for me to love danny" OMG Danny! Jason how are we going to tell our son that you are his father. He has become very fond of you. Sam we will figure out how to tell him.. he stops and turns to her and takes her hand and looks her right in the eye "We will figure this out together" I hate to do this but i think that i need to go and talk to Liz about this she needs to know everything that is going on. Yeah i understand go talk to her. I am going to go to moms and get danny and talk to her about things.  
(BTW Patrick and Sam are not together in my story)

As they go their seperate ways there is just so much stuff that has to be figured out. But one thing that was pretty sure was going to happen is that she knew she still loves him but he is with Liz and he clearly loves her, she knows that she may have to realize that she may not get her husband back and she may end up all along after all. But to her the only man that she needed in her life was her son and as long as she had him she knew she would be the happiest woman in the world

Jason hopped off his bike he knew this was going to be hard to tell her and he didnt know for sure how exactly she was going to take it, but he knew that he was going to have to tell her before she heard it from someone else. As he is walking up to the house he sees that Nicholas car is in the drive he does not like this man but he knows that he is an important part to Liz's life and he tried everything that he could try and get along with him for her but it just was not working. Everything that he tried Nic would turn around and just make his self look like a bigger ass and that just was not worth even trying anymore. He walks up to the door and he seems them through the window on the couch and they seem to be having a very heated conversation and he was about to rush in and spilt it up, But he thought he would stand there and give them a few more mins to talk, and all of a sudden he heard something that he didnt want to believe..Nicholas said it loud enough and plain as day and thought maybe he was lying but then Elizabeth confirm what he had said. He knew that he couldnt stand there any longer and listen to either of them, He wanted to bust in and beat the hell out of Nicholas and put Elizabeth in her place but right now he was so mad he knew it would be wise just to leave...But where would he go

Sam was walking into the penthouse with a sleeping Danny in her arms and he was getting a whole heavier than he used to be, she walked upstairs and laid him in his bed and gave him a goodnight kiss. She stood there for a min watching him sleep wondering how she was going to tell her little boy that he daddy is really not in heaven but he has been with them for the past year. She makes her way back downstairs bc she knows that there is no way that she was going to be able to go to sleep right at this moment she had to much stuff on her mind. So she walks to the kitchen and she pulls out a cold beer because with the night that she has had she knew that she could use it. She could use something alot stronger right now but she knew that would not be wise. she was sitting on the couch thinking about everything that had happened tonight. Did it really happen? Was it a dream? She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, She gets up and opens the door to find the man that she just left a few hours ago

Jason what are you doing here?

Can I come in? I need someone to talk to and right now you are the only person that i think will understand?

Of course come in...Not that I am not happy to see you but what are you doing here i thought that you would be home talking to Elizabeth about everything that we found out tonight

Well that was my plan, I get home and as i walking up to the door i see that Nicholas is there and I look through the window and see that they are having a deeply heated conversation, so i thought i would give them a few more mins to talk and i heard what they were talking about

What were they talking about that was bad enough for you to leave and come here?

Same I didnt even go into the house because I was afraid what i would do if i came face to face with them right no

Ok Jason this sounds serious, you have to tell me what they were talking about so that i can help you with it

Jason in his own mind mumbling "I thought she loved me, how could she keep something like this from me" he kept doing it for a few mins. he was finally brought back to reality when Sam started shaking him

Jason what are you talking about what did she keep from you

Sam she knew

She knew what?

She knew who i was for months and didnt tell me

Sam stayed quiet for a minute and then spoke "Elizabeth has always been in love with you but i dont think that she would keep something like this from you"

You are really taking up for her

No of course not but why dont you tell me what you heard them say

Well i heard whispers at first but its like they got up and started moving because it started to become more clear...and then I heard Nicholas tell her that she kept then secert long enough and that if i found she had knew all along that she would lose me...I thought that there was no way that she would do that to me, the man that she claimed to love and then she spoke and she said Nic I cant tell him i finally got him and we are happy and we are going to start a family together and it is something that we should have done a long time ago but Sam always some how seemed to get in the way, he loved her he always chose her over everybody..well this time he chose me and i want it to stay that way.

Sam sat there in disbelief how could her family keep it from her that her husband was still alive. He knew how much pain she was in over losing Jason and yet he let her greive over him knowing that he was right there with her the whole time..

That Bitch! Then before Jason knew it he was holding Sam down so that she wouldnt go after them

Jason let me up

No! They will get what is coming to them. And I know exactly how we are going to do it


	3. Chapter 3

How exactly do you plan on stopping them Jason? They have got away with keeping it a secert so far its not like they are just going to come out and be like oh i have known the whole time. Sam says with a little bit of anger. Sam I know that it is not going to be that easy getting them to come forward that is why we have to put them in a situation to where they know that they have been caught and if they still try and deny it then it is a very good thing that i got both of them coming clean on my phone.

So what exactly do you have in mind to expose them. Sam ask a little curious. Even if he doesnt remember everything about who he is there are things that he is doing that makes me think of how everything used to be with us I cant help but to just stare at him for a moment.

Well with what I have planned we are going to need some help so early in the morning, we have to get up and start putting everything into motion, and I think that the perfect person to help us is Carly. I am wanting to show them that they cant screw with me and my family and let people who love think that I am still dead,As he is saying this he getting more and more pissed.

The way it looks right now you need to go and get some sleep and we will start with everything tomorrow. You have found out alot today and it is just to much stuff to take in just one day. So you go upstairs and sleep in my bed because right now i have to much stuff on my mind to sleep right now. Sam I am not going to take your bed you will have no where to sleep. Jason I am no where near sleepy and right now I know that you could use sleep more than i could and even if i do this couch is more my size than it is yours. So just take it for the night. Im not taking no for an answer so you might as well just head upstairs and get some rest. He knows that with the look on her face that he is not going to get anywhere with her tonight so he just heads up the stairs and stops all at once. Sam do you happen to have any of my old clothes that i slept in because blue jeans is not comfy to sleep in. Yeah I actually still have some in the dresser in the bedroom i will come get you some. He wasnt going to ask her why she hadnt done something with his clothes cause the way that she talked his "death"  
was very hard on her,

As they walked in the room it felt familiar, he looked at everything in the room and hoping that it would bring something back to him. Just something. ANYTHING! Sam handed him his clothes and started to walk out of the room when all of sudden he grabbed her arm, they locked eyes he had intention to try and make a move on her but tonight he just doesnt want to be alone. And right now she seems to be the best option for him. Sam I dont want to put to much on you but do you think that there would be anyway that you could stay with me, I really dont want to be alone right now. Sam looked at him like he had two heads but when she saw the look in his eyes something that she didnt see in his eyes very often he looks scared so there is no way that she was going to be able to tell him no, she just nodded and had to go downstairs and shut everything up for the night. As Sam was walking downstairs shutting the lights out she was about to shut the last light out and head back upstairs when there was a knock on the door and she was curious to who it could be at this time of night. She looked through the peep hole just to find the last person she wanted to see right now but she had to answer it so that she didnt think that anything was up

Elizabeth what are you doing here this late at night?

Sam sorry to be knocking this late but have you saw Jake he didnt come home tonight

No he left like 30 mins after you left us today and i havent seen him since then. Little did Sam know Jason was right at the top of the stairs listening to everything that was being said

Ok... If you see him will you please tell him to call me I am worried about him.

If I see him you will be the first to know. She is trying her hardest to roll her eyes and punch her.

Ok i guess i will get going and let you get some rest goodnight Sam

Night

Sam shut the door and locked it and put her back to it and and whispered BITCH! All of a sudden Jason came from upstairs and found Sam with her eyes closed trying to find the power not to rush out the door and go after her Im so sorry about that Sam, I shouldnt have came here. Jason what are you talking about she doesnt even know that you are here, she thinks that you left me earlier today. So lets just get some sleep so that we can get up in the morning and go see Carly. They get upstairs and both climb into bed and Sam had wanted this for so long, her husband back in the bed with her but she never thought that it would happen when he was in love with another woman, as bad as she wanted to be his wife and make love to her husband that had been gone for 2 years she couldnt she had to be the friend that she knew he needed right now. And there was one thing she knew for sure and that was that she would be right by his side the whole way through this thing! And there was NO ONE and meant obsolutely NO ONE going to stand in her way! 


End file.
